filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KaiserTrigger/The Epidemic Of Weebs In the Anime Community And How Modern Feminism Plays A Role.
The beginning of a tidal wave of shit. Honestly, this is something that has been going on for a while now. Some might tell you it started in the 2000's. Some might tell you it's been like this only for a few years and just now. But those fucking retarded shits for brains are wrong. It all began with the PC/Information Age's true beginning in 1989 with practical use of it placed in. It was in this time that kids were being taught the phrase "You're all special" and stuff like that which lead to them getting silver clad trophies just for existing. Rather than rewarding them less for less effort and drive, they were given prizes for just being there. Just for existing. And women had it the best of all. They'd get far more praise, as usual throughout society. Like a fucking standing ovation for this shit. So how does this play a role of the anime community? Majority of the anime community you will see online today, where all of the fans would be expected to gather together are the product of this age, and the rise in Feminist bullshit. Too many of them, who are male, have been raised like the typical special snowflake thinking that just because they have a right, then they're just as right as anyone regardless of reasons behind the opinions. As the rise in Feminism came along, they were continuously put down, had troubles making relationships, and since they were the nice guys they always see in Disney movies, not by nature but by desire, and such, they have been brainwashed by their own faults, and problems in life, into thinking that it's their penis that makes people hate them. When it's their insufferable attitudes and the further brainwashing they show to us. What This Means It means they are the most pathetic people ever. These are the people who spend their whole life sitting around and jacking off to Yuri (AKA Anime Lesbian porn and smut) whilst claiming that they are pure because they're lesbians and have no such flaws. Or they jack off, and lie by saying "I don't jack off to Yuri. Only females can masturbate to it. It's TOO KAWAII!" or saying "Who in their right mind would be male and jack off to such purity! Cis het males! That's who!" They spew stuff like "Purest form of love" crap. And they also will ALWAYS refer to hetero themed anime as "Cishetshit" or just plain "hetshit". They pretend that they hate harem ecchi anime, but only will they hate hetero harem ecchi anime. Claiming that harems are unrealistic, but only do they think it when they see hetero ones. Because they don't have harems. So they think it unrealistic. But Yuri? That's A-Okay. Below are pictures of their chosen "savior" thanks to their brainwashing and their typical physical appearance. The Effects Of The Brainwashing And What To Expect. I will now present to you a list of things you can expect from the majority of them, especially Yuri fans on Tumblr. #Constant uses of the words Cis, Het, Haremshit, Hetshit, Ecchishit, & HaremEcchiShit in any order and structure. #If the forums they go to have selfie threads, expect them to either be fat neckbeared basement dwellers, or the most disturbed looking females. If they don't, and still spew the bullshit, then it's just a case of don't judge a book by it's cover and burn it with fire. #Anything Feminist's would say, they would say. They will spew hypocrisies such as supporting equal and gay rights. ANd yet they truthfully only show support for female superiority "rights" and lesbian rights. No male rights will be supported EVER by them until you give them a red pill. #Sick fantasies of wanting to be females with words speaking about male inferiority and a desperation for acceptance from females. Ronery Kim Jong Ill bullshit. #Talking about what kind of girlfriends they want, like a bisexual girlfriend, despite no girl ever daring to date such dickless self depreciating losers. And even after all the so called "I support good causes" bullshit that they talk about, they still think they have a right to have what they want. #No tolerance for criticim of their behavior. Includes a spam of the report button for anyone daring to call them out and label them approariately #The active wishing of the death of all male characters, which in turn means they have accounts on Tumblr where they don't show any relation to their "main" accounts or links on their main accounts, and in turn, the wishing of international castration day. Or replace death of all male characters to the "desire to see all male characters put into servant butt monkey roles to "superior" strong woymins. #A desire to see all female cast games despite being willing to support the most contrite of shit. #Hyperdimension Neptunia, Senran Kagura, Any Artelier games that lack male protagonists, Sono Hanabira, and anything similar or the same caliber of the sort would be their favorite games. They would more than likely refer to all of them as the most superiorly written material on the planet. #Their favorite anime, that they call superiorly written or well written, when compared to the masterful writings of things like "The Killing Joke", are things like Non Non Biyori, Yuru Yuri, and other such stuff like K-on. Also a lot of Sakura Trick praise as if it was the greatest thing since evolution. Despite them being the epitome of de-evolution. #They actively state their favorite male characters to be the most idiotic of butt monkey men or the most obvious victims of male bashing who end up nothing but butt monkeys till their deaths. Why? Because they are super relatable and they are just as pathetic as these fools. The only exception is Sunohara Yohei from Clannad. No such Yurifag could fight a fight like he does. #If you call them out, be prepared for a shitstorm of "YOU'RE DENYING MY RIGHT TO HAVE AN OPINON!!!" #If they do say this, chances are, they do the exact same thing they accuse you of. The special snowflake status is obvious in these people. #Their favorite females will be the most psychotic and evil of Misandrists. Like Shiraume Ume from Ben-to. #If the game has an all female cast, and a later game in the series introduces either a new male(s) or a male NPC as a DLC character to paly as, expect them to try to boycott the game. Forums to Find These People At *NISA America Forums (Some of them are on their and migrated from a certain board on 4chan) */A/ and /U/ on 4chan (They exist in spades on /u/ and some on /a/ who probably chose to leave /u/ to invade and poison what was once just about anime in general) *Animesuki (Not so much the yuri Aspect but the female worshipping? Yeah). *Crunchyroll (to a degree) *Any forum dedicated to the animu series Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. *Dynasty Reader/Dynasty Scans Forums *Certain parts of Reddit *Certain parts of 2ch *Deviantart Forums (Some people who're weebs, if you can call em people, are on there) Dark Secrets Of The Weebs #They secretly follow Filthy Frank despite his hatred of them. They're fags for punishment. #They secretly jerk it to real child porn as they degrade mentally. #They are all fake atheists. They spun pens in the back of the classroom where they sat with Trilby's pretending them to be fedora's. They will only do this for attention because it was a fad for them. They do not have problems with god considering that brainwashing like this cannot be true without a supernatural evil supporting the human evils. The fag lords of hell. #They are all probably children of single bitter mothers with fathers who were chased out by the fucking pyschotic bitches. Category:Blog posts